You Most Certainly Will Die
by ImmaStartARiot
Summary: Slenderman, Slenderman, he won't let you say goodbye, Slenderman, Slenderman, you most certainly will die.


_Him._

_The Operator._

_Der Ritter. _

_Der Großmann._

_Bundle._

_The Tall Man._

_The Thin Man. _

_Der Schlanker Mann. _

_Fear Dubh. _

_Schlankwald. _

_Tree Man. _

_The Pale One. _

_The White King. _

_Master. _

_Black King._

_Slendy._

_Slenderman._

_All names that are used to describe the legendary creature that brings terror to all._

_Slender Man is a tall man in a suit, tie, and white shirt. Preferably Kenneth Cole slacks and Gucci shoes to squash them motherfuckers. He has no eyes, mouth, or hair. He has a plain white face with no expressions. And no, Kristen Stewart is not Slenderman. He is probably 6 to 15 feet tall, no one really knows. No one has ever lived to tell exactly what Slenderman is. _

_He is very passive aggressive, stalking targets for years at a time, torturing his target mentally for various unknown reasons. He is rarely ever shown in a benevolent light and is typically shown as a malevolent force. I think this can be considered bullying. _

_The most important factor about Slenderman is the mystery. He lives unlike any human being despite having a similar appearance to one. His targets will typically behave in off ways as if possessed. _

_Slenderman's appearance provokes a wide range of responses, the most common being fear, like duh, I mean c'mon dude, he's like a giant fucking squid or something. Mm..Calamari. Now, I'm hungry. _

_He operates in a plane of existence further from humans. This is believed to be fourth dimensional space which gives him powers a human cannot understand due to humans living in three dimensions of space and being unable to comprehend the fourth dimension at this time because we're just sooo stupid, huh?_

_He will do odd things such as removing organs and placing them in bags, impaling targets on trees, and aggressively stalking targets after a period of time. A contemporary depiction shows Slender Man as being extremely passive aggressive(since when is removing organs and impaling people on trees passive aggressive?), often letting a person slowly delve into madness at their situation until being unable to cope. If invited to anger, he will typically charge a target down until caught and vanish with them to unknown locations. Cuz y'know..that whole death thing. This version also shows an odd response to electronic equipment and causes massive problems with audio, surveillance, camera, and other various electronic devices with displays or audio. So maybe he's an alien? Ideekay. _

_His abilities include invisibility, the ability to change height and body shape, the ability to shape its arms into tentacles, and the ability to sprout tentacle-like appendages from its back and shoulders to be used as additional arms. Many stories seem to indicate that it can control a person's mind. So…Slenderman is Heather?_

_Slenderman will find interest in a victim for his his own reasons. Maybe because he's a narcissistic asshole? He will contact the victim and if the victim is a child, he will pretend to be friendly. Are kids that stupid nowadays? The adults he stalks have a common trait. They have all been through a terrible tragedy in their life, even if the tragedy was made by Slenderman. If he is stalking an adult, he would stalk the victim for a long time causing what is known as "Slender sickness" causing massive paranoia, nose bleeds, nightmares, hallucinations appearing to only the sick person. Really makes you think about how many people that have been committed, are there because of the Slender sickness. Eventually, it would abduct the victim into a nearby forest, where they would be killed. In messy cases, it may remove evidence of its existence by causing fires._

_It appears he seems to enjoy targeting humans who have seen him in childhood and following them for years. He appears to do so in such a way that the target is unaware of his presence for potentially months, years, or even decades, and typically won't be aware at any point in time until it is far too late._

_The most infamous story of Slenderman's playing was what he did to the Henderson family farm. 1953, the farm was owned by Ted Wilcox Henderson, who ran it with his wife and six year old daughter. June 15th, neighbors called for the police, saying they heard screams and gunshots coming from the Henderson farm._

_When the po-po arrived, they reported that horses in the barn had been torn apart. The presence of fresh blood emanated throughout the house. Ted Henderson was found in the bedroom, clutching a shot gun. His wife laid next to him, killed by a bullet to the chest. _

_Ted was charged with the murder of his wife. However, he was in a catatonic state and was admitted to a mental hospital. On the third anniversary of the murder, Ted mentioned a "Skinny fella… suit… looking at me…" who had taken both his wife and daughter. Ted claimed that Judi begged him to shoot her. He had been unable to stop the "skinny man" from absconding with his daughter and while recounting this, Ted slammed his face into the steel table at which he was seated, having to be restrained and sedated by hospital orderlies. Less than seven hours later, at approximately 3:00 am the 16th of July, Ted was found dead in his room after apparently escaping his restraints and chewing through his own wrist, severing the ulnar artery and bleeding to death. Fuckin mental institutions don't keep an the on the crazies anymore. The body of his daughter was never found, however a photograph taken about a week before the Henderson Farm incident shows what appears to be a suited man standing in front of the stables, which some claim to be the Slender Man._

_I happen to have classified information that once upon a time, Slenderman fell in love with a woman who had come out of the hospital with an accident that left her temporarily blind. They had a child together, but when the woman regained her sight and saw what a monster he was, she ran away to the farthest corners of the country to protect her child._

_Remember, he is always watching._

_In conclusion, Slenderman is a dick._

_But he's still badass._

"You're a dork," is the only response that I get from Sammy.

I pouted. "I memorized all the Creepypastas and Wikipedia descriptions for you and that's all you can say?"

"And that I don't remember why you're my friend because you're such a dork."

"Watch what you say, my dear. Slendy just may decide to make you his next victim." She shoved me off the beach chair I had brought with me.

"Misandry!" I yelled loudly. "You hate men! Why is everyone complaining about misogyny when a man is being abused over here? Where are my rights?"

"You're such a dork."

"It's okay that you're so mean to me. When you're hit with the Slender sickness, I'll still take care of you."

She rolled her eyes. "How sweet of you."

I tossed her a grin. "You know I'm fooling with ya."

"You know you're my favorite dork."

"I'm touched," I told her sarcastically. I snatched up her hand and she immediately went stiff and tense. "Something wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head, a blush forming on her cheeks. "It's just…kinda cold. Like damn, global warming is really hitting Santa Martina."

"Sammy, the ice caps are melting. Global warming. It's getting hotter, not colder. Have you been falling asleep in science again?"

"Then why the fuck am I cold?"

"Because you're an awkward penguin."

"But I'm your favorite awkward penguin."

I teased, "You're my only awkward penguin." I still held her hand in mine and couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable she looked. She was silent for a few minutes before blurting out with, "I'm gonna go get a hot dog. You want anything?"

I shook my head and she all but ran from her seat to the food cart. Maybe she was just really hungry. Or she just didn't really like me like I thought she did four years ago. I could see her fidgeting with the hand I was holding and wiping it on her jeans.

Ouch.

That girl means more to me than anything else in the world and I feel like I waited too long to do anything about it. I sighed and sat back in my seat, keeping an eye on Sammy.

She was digging through her pockets to pay for the hot dog she bought when Billy appeared out of nowhere and slapped some crinkled dollar bills onto the counter. He threw an arm around her shoulder and I could vaguely hear him exclaiming, "Sammy Keyesta!" before he leaned over to place a wet, slobbery kiss on her cheek while she just laughed it off and ruffled his hair.

How does he get away with it?

Someone please tell me that?

Billy is my best friend and like the brother I never had.

But watching Sammy joking with him and making physical contact with him, made me want to impale his body on a tree after placing his organs in bags.

They exchanged a few more words before Sammy gave him a hug and made her way back to her seat next to me. "What's the score?" she asked.

"We're winning by five points. I didn't know you liked Billy."

She started choking on her hot dog.

It wasn't like a serious choking thing that would require mouth-to-mouth resuscitation (unfortunately).

It was more of a _what in the fuck did you say holy freaking fuck I am surprised and I am going to die choking on my own saliva you prick._

"_I do not like Billy."_

I shrugged. "You know you can talk to me about boys or whatever if you want, Sammy. I'll try not to make it awkward. We're friends, right?"

"I would be more attracted to Mikey than to Billy. And I mean that in the nicest way possible because Billy is like the other brother I never had."

I cocked my head at her. "Is there anyone that you like then?"

She poked my cheek playfully and asked, "Is there anyone that you like?"

I sighed. "Fine then, don't tell me. But have you had any luck with your mom telling you who your dad is?"

She sighed dejectedly. "No. She gets this weird look in her eyes every time I ask her about him. What if I don't want to know who my dad is?"

She looked so miserable, so depressed, and I couldn't stand to see her like that. I wanted to take away her sadness. If I had to absorb her troubles for her to be happy, I would.

I hesitantly reached out with my hand to push a strand of hair from her face and stroked her cheek with my thumb. "Hey. You just do whatever you want to do. And I'll be along for the ride, okay?"

She stays quiet for a few moments and I wonder if she even wants me to be bugging her while she snoops information about who her dad could be. Finally, she says, "What if my dad is Slenderman?" and she cracks a wide grin.

"Don't joke about that, Sams. He's always watching," I teased.

She pulls away from me and for a second, I thought she didn't want me touching her anymore, but then she got up from her seat and plopped down onto my lap. She leaned in to softly whisper into my ear, "Dork."

I glared at her and she pulled me into a hug and added, "I like dorks."

I was about to reply with, "I like you," but a fight that had started in the bleachers next to us saved me from eternal embarrassment.

"You bitch! You have the audacity to show your face here? With him? You knew I would be here!"

"Don't start with me! I'm not dealing with this! Why can't you get over this?"

"Because I thought you were my friend! But you stole him from me! You know he still loves me!"

"You left him! You broke his heart! And for what? For that bastard we all warned you about! And you didn't even listen to any of us!"

"Haven't you ever heard of the fucking girl code?"

"That bullshit you're always spewing? 'Thou shalt not date your friend's ex?' You left him! And he makes me happy so why can't I date him?"

I snickered quietly. "Cat fight. These are always the best."

Sammy slapped my shoulder and buried her face in my neck. She leaned up so that her lips brushed my ear as she whispered, "Turn around, but don't let them notice you."

After I slowed my racing heartbeat from her soft lips making actual contact with my ear, I turned my head casually towards the two girls arguing over a guy. Who I saw blew my mind.

Marissa and Holly were glaring each other down before Marissa took initiative and lunged for Holly's hair, gripping it tightly and yanking on it. Now Holly isn't really one to be trifled with.

She's like Sammy.

She knows how to fight.

But it was clear that she didn't want to fight Marissa.

Sammy and Marissa and Dot and Holly have been friends for years. Sammy probably didn't want to be noticed by either of them so she wouldn't be forced to pick a side. She wouldn't let Marissa's best friend status get in the way of what she thought was fair.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"A few months ago, Billy asked Holly out. They kept it a secret from Marissa for a few weeks, but she saw them at the movies one day and they had this huge blowout. Marissa demanded Holly break up with Billy because y'know after she found out what a douchebag Danny was, she wanted Billy back, buuuut he got over her and had this double dynamo crush on Holly. I set them up on their first date actually. Holly lied and said that she would break up with him, but she really likes him and she wasn't about to break his heart. Billy's like a puppy. He's really playful, but you just can't betray him."

I didn't want to ask, but I needed to know… "What do you think of this whole mess?"

She gripped my shirt and stayed silent for a few seconds. "I think Marissa needs to get over Billy. Holly's right. We warned her so many times about Danny and she never listened. She really hurt Billy. You saw what he was like. And he's so happy with Holly now and she wouldn't ever hurt him like that. But Marissa is my best friend and I can't tell her that."

"Sammy, your best friends are about to kill each other. And I know you well enough to know that you can't let this go on."

"I know," she whined. "But why did they have to do this today?" She pushed herself up from my lap and made her way to the bleachers where Marissa held Holly's hair in a kung-fu grip or something while Holly kept trying to shove her away, trying not to hurt her.

Where the hell was Billy, by the way?

She separated them, using a move she learned from Slammin' Dave's. She gave them both a death glare and said quietly, "I did not want to deal with this shit and you guys knew it. Holly, go find Billy and stay with him. Marissa, stay here and cheer for your little brother who looks up to you. But later, we are going to settle this once and for all."

Holly gave Sammy a grateful hug and ran off to the other side of the field where Billy was approaching with four Double Dynamos and a very perplexed expression on his face. She looked as if she was explaining something for him and he handed her two of the ice creams. She promptly made her way over to me and gave me both of them, saying, "Billy got these for you and Sammy and said sorry if it looked like he wanted to fuck the love of your life back at the food cart."

I laughed at Billy's choice of words and told her to thank him for me. She went back to watch the rest of the game with him. Sammy, however, looked as if she was giving Marissa a serious scolding. She finished soon enough and gave her a quick hug and came back next to me where I handed her a Double Dynamo. "Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood goofball."

"Bless that child," she breathed out. "I need a freaking Dynamo after that."

"So what happened with that?"

"We're gonna have this major intervention. I'm making sure that everyone's there; Billy, Dot, Holly, Mikey, you, even Douchebag Danny. Ugh. I can't stand this relationship drama."

"Sams?"

"Mm?"

"Why don't you feel comfortable talking about boys with me?"

"Wha-?"

"I mean-why don't you tell me about the guys you like or how your dates go or something?"

She held up a finger, motioning me to hold on while she chomped down the last bites to her Double Dynamo. "First of all, Case, I am not going to talk about boys with you. That's weird on so many levels. Especially because I already have girl friends that would be like 'Mmmmmhmmmm gurrrrrl you know you better get with that hot piece of ass!' and that alone really annoys me. Second of all, I don't really like-like any guys. And before you ask, I definitely do not like girls either. I don't talk about how my dates go because I don't go on any dates."

"Oh. But—"

"Casey, don't. I just…I need to go home and rest." She got up from her seat and folded the chair up, preparing to leave when I grabbed her by the arm.

"My dad is over at your mom's place, just so you know."

She cursed under her breath. "I thought they broke it off," she muttered.

"You believed something that came from her mouth? C'mon, Sammy, you can come over to my place and rest."

She muttered just loud enough for me to hear, "Better not drug me, frigging rapist or some shit."

I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Well now that you know, what's the point in keeping it a secret? Don't be cranky, Sammy."

"_Dork."_

…

* * *

"_What? What do you expect me to say now, Helen? Let's be friends?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_I don't think you understand. When you love someone, you can't be just friends with them!"_

Sammy rolled her eyes. "Helen is pissing me off all over again. She is a strong, confident, black woman who don't need no man. Why the _fuck _is she going back to that abusive little shit husband when she has that great guy right there who has never hurt her in any way? Just friends, my ass!"

Sammy miraculously stopped being tired enough to run into my room and turn on my TV to watch _Diary of a Mad Black Woman._

"I swear, you and your Tyler Perry movies."

"My Tyler Perry movies are like a John Green book, but with a less heartbreaking moment. Like I swear, I can never read The Fault in Our Stars ever again."

The movie went to a commercial and I took this chance to lie down next to Sammy on my bed, facing her. "So Helen's 'just friends' bullshit annoys you?"

"It pisses me off that she can't see happiness right in front of her face."

"Does it?" I murmured, moving my head closer to hers. I rested my lips on her forehead, not moving-not even daring to breathe- until she reacted. Her reaction wasn't quite what I was looking for.

"Was your dad expecting his agent today?"

I sighed and pulled away from her, gluing my eyes to the screen. "Nope."

She grabbed my arm. "This freak with a suit was peering in through the window though…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Freak with a suit? Wait here." I ran over to the closet and grabbed a bat and opened the door, looking around for the dick who ruined my move. I looked down the streets and all I saw was someone in a Spock uniform? Okay… I went back in and tossed the bat next to the couch. "Sams, they must've left already. What'd this guy look like?"

"I'm not sure. It was so dark outside and-I couldn't see his face. All I knew was that he was wearing a suit."

I sang teasingly, _"Slenderman, Slenderman, all the children try to run, Slenderman, Slenderman, to him it's part of the fun."_

"You're a really mean dork," she shot back and threw a pillow at me. I picked her up by her waist and spun her around. "You're just a little on edge, Sammy."

"Am not!" she protested. "Look! Right there under the tree!" she yelped. "He's right there!"

I turned around quickly outside the window where there was a figure standing there for only a split second. He was there and then he wasn't. "Whoa. I'm seeing things now." I grabbed the remote and turned the television off. "I think we've seen enough for today, it's fucking with our minds now." I grabbed Sammy's hand and dragged her upstairs to my room. She got under my bedcovers and I gave her a questioning look, to which she did not reply to. I made sure I locked the windows and pulled the drapes before going downstairs and doing the same with the door.

Upstairs, I told her, "If it'll make you feel any better, I'll disconnect the phones so Ghostface can't call."

"Shut up, Casey," she whispered. And for the first time since she told me there was someone at the window, I really looked at her and I saw that she was truly frightened. And that put something cold and hateful in my heart towards whatever the fuck is making her that way.

"Sammy? Don't be scared. I'll be here, okay? I won't let anything happen to you," I consoled.

"You saw it, right? Am I just crazy? Casey…it didn't look like it had a face and I just-"

I got under the covers with her and held her tightly. "Shhh. I saw it. But Sammy, you can't just go and tell someone you saw Slenderman."

She frowned and shoved me away from her. "I didn't see Slenderman. I just couldn't see his face. And he was just bald."

I sighed and rested my head on a pillow. "Okay then. Hey. You know I was just playing around when I told you about that Slendy stuff. I didn't mean for you to get all paranoid."

She nodded. "I know. But that's not what has me freaked out. It's just that I feel like I'm being stalked sometimes. I mean, at first, I thought it was Heather. But she hasn't bothered even glancing at me for almost a year. And now that guy shows up and disappears out of nowhere?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "I thought it was stupid. Especially since last time I thought I saw something, my mom couldn't see it. So I figured I was hallucinating from the pain meds I was on because of the wisdom teeth removal."

I stroked her hair softly and whispered, "Go to sleep, okay? I'll stay awake for a while and make sure Slenderman doesn't come for you." I'll admit, that last part was to tease her.

She smiled slightly, whispering "Dork," before drifting off.

…

* * *

_**SANTA MARTINA TIMES**_

_**Zack Millwright, first baseman of the Little League has disappeared after yesterday's ball game. Zack is eight years old with Asperger's Syndrome and asthma. An Amber Alert has gone out, but he needs to take his inhaler every day. Please help us find dear Zackary…**_

"Hear ye, hear ye. The Honorable Judge Keyes has called you all here in regards to some love triangle bullshit," I decreed.

"What the fuck, Case? You made it sound like announcing a king, a court case, and a wedding in once sentence," Danny sneered.

"Shut up," Sammy snapped. "This is your fault, Urbanski."

"It's not my fault that your friends are loony toons."

He was on the floor with a bloody nose and 0.73 seconds. "Oops," Sammy snickered. "Sorry about that. These damn hand spasms are giving me such trouble lately."

Sammy made Marissa, Dot, Holly, Billy, Danny, Mikey, and me (unfortunately) gather to the roof of the mall to settle this bullshit between Marissa and Holly. We were sitting in a semicircle with Sammy in the middle. And I might have paid Mikey ten bucks to switch places with me so I was sitting next to her.

You can't prove anything.

"Once upon a time, Billy and Marissa dated and they were very happy with each other. But then Danny came around with his player ways, hypnotizing Marissa into leaving Billy. Remember this part of the story. Marissa. Left. Billy. Now, like four years later, Billy has moved on. He likes Holly now and Holly likes him. They make each other happy and he no longer has any romantic feelings for Marissa. We are here to repair this cracked friendship."

Danny glared at Sammy, saying, "I didn't do anything wrong. Why am I here?"

"Because I said so, now shut up until it's your turn to speak. Mikey will start."

He cleared his throat and began to speak to Marissa. "It makes me sad when I see you brush your teeth with jack. Also you borrowed my gold bike and never gave it back." Everyone stared at him for a few seconds before his eyes widened and said, "Oh sh-_crud. _Sorry. That was an intervention for Ke$ha. Lemme try that again. Mar, you're my sister and I know I was a brat when I was younger. But you were there for me when Mom and Dad were going through a shitstorm. I would never have gotten through all of it without you and I love you. Not in that creepy incest way, but you get it. But you know Billy is allowed to date other people. You don't own him," he said quietly.

Her eyes narrowed at Mikey. "But why is my friend going behind my back to date him? Knowing that I still like him? That's betrayal. Major betrayal."

Dot reached over to lay a reassuring hand on her arm. "Holly didn't want to hurt you. She saw that Billy would make her happy and she took that chance. You can't control who she dates either."

Marissa let out a small, indignant shriek. "You don't get it!" She turned to Sammy. "And I can't believe you set them up together!"

Sammy looked taken aback and she stared at her. "…Who told you?"

"Danny, of all people!"

Everyone turned to give Danny the evil eye and he just shrugged it off. "She needed to know."

Sammy's shoulders slumped. "I thought they would be happy together," she murmured.

"And they are," I added, feeling the need to protect Sammy.

Marissa stood up in front of us and pointed a finger at me. "I saw you yesterday. At the game. When Sammy was at the food cart and you saw her and Billy talking and laughing. Before you found out that he was dating Holly, you were jealous. You looked betrayed. You thought Billy was trying to get with her or something even though he knows you like her."

_That._

_That _was a topic that everyone strayed from and never _dared _bring up.

I stared back at her for a few moments before sighing and standing up. "If Billy wanted to date Sammy and she reciprocated his feelings, I would give them my blessing. Because I am not dating her. And if I was, I would not own her. She can make her own decisions. That is something that you need to understand, Marissa."

I felt someone tugging on my pinky finger and I looked down to find a blushing Sammy. I sat back down next to her and Billy spoke up. "Marissa. I'm sorry about all this. But you left me. I was really upset about it for a long time. Maybe for about a year. Which is probably a ridiculous amount of time to get over someone, but hey, look at Casey," he joked, which got a laugh out of everyone, including me and Sammy. "I don't have those feelings for you anymore. I would love for you to be my friend. We could always be friends. We could never date again, but that shouldn't ruin our friendship."

Marissa snarled at him, "Out of anyone you could date, you chose _my friend._ And I know why. You wanted to get me jealous enough so I would take you back."

He shook his head slowly. "No…I really like Holly."

Sammy sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

Danny groaned and cracked his knuckles. "This is taking too long and we aren't making any progress. Brilliant idea, Keyes. Who's bright idea was it to let the girl who won't let Casey make a move, organize this stupid intervention?"

Billy "accidentally" slapped Danny in the head. "Damn, Sammy Keyesta, you and me have the same hand spasms."

Danny glared at Billy and said, "I'm going to say what I think and then I am out of here. Marissa, you're a nutjob. I mean, yeah, you're hot. But not that hot. Jeez, even Keyes is sexier and that's saying something. She could pull off crazy. You can't. So lay offa Billy and Holly so _I can go home."_ He took his phone out and started to call his mommy.

Holly looked around awkwardly and muttered, "Can't believe you left Billy for _that._"

Marissa turned at her, shouting, "Shut up!"

Danny turned towards us and yelled, "All of you shut up! My phone is a dickwad, oh-kay? This shit is all static and I can't hear anything."

Dot rolled her eyes and brought out her phone. "Use mine and leave already."

He snatched it up and after a few seconds he said, "Your phone is shit too. It's freezing up and it sounds like there's whispers on the line."

"That's impossible, it's the upgraded version of the iPhone 5."

"Well, Apple is shit."

"You're shit."

"This is all shit!" Sammy yelled. "God fucking dammit, just go away!"

I stared at her curiously. "Sams?"

She looked up at me with wide eyes and whispered, "He's back. Look at the roof of Maynard's."

I did as she asked and saw nothing. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No. No. This fucking bullshit—I—I don't know what's happening."

I glared at Marissa. "You just pushed your best friend over the edge. Proud of yourself?"

She looked genuinely sorry and knelt down next to Sammy. "Hey? Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not. I just want to go home and crawl in a closet and never come out. Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna go home."

I picked her up and whispered, "I'll take you home, sunshine."

She buried her face in the collar of my shirt. "Thank you. This fucking intervention isn't over though." The last part was directed to everyone else, who was preparing to go home as well, seeing as Sammy flipped a shit and the sun was going down.

"I don't know what's going on, Casey. And that scares me."

"Shh. It'll be okay. It'll be okay. I promise."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because I'd never let anything hurt you."

She didn't respond to that and I saw why she didn't when I looked down at her in my arms with a bloody nose. The blood was running down past her lips and onto her chin. "Fuck," she muttered.

"That's strange. It came out of nowhere. Do you have allergies?" She shook her head no. "Huh. Alright. Sammy, get some sleep okay? I'll take you home."

"I don't want to sleep," she murmured softly. "That stupid nightmare is killing me. I swear, it's like I have freakin SUNDS*."

"SUNDS?"

"You're the dork and you don't know what SUNDS is? Sudden Unexpected Nocturnal Death Syndrome?"

"Sleep paralysis."

"Nightmares, Case."

"What happens in them?"

She chuckled and sang quietly, "Do you have the time to listen to me whine? About nothing and everything all at once? I am one of those melodramatic fools. Neurotic to the bone, no doubt about it. Sometimes I give myself the creeps. Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me. It all keeps adding up. I think I'm cracking up. Am I just paranoid?"

"I think you're just stoned," I teased. "Green Day isn't going to help you now."

She stuck her tongue out from between those blood covered lips. "You're just jealous you can't pull off singing Basket Case like me."

"Yeah, I'm sooo jealous about the singing vampire."

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"I think you're tired."

"You don't see Pyramid Head when you're tired."

"Pardon?" I asked, surprised.

"I fucking see Pyramid Head."

"That Silent Hill monster?"

"Who else!" she yelled, sounding frustrated.

"Sammy, it's a made up monster. You know that."

"I know it's not fucking real! But I can see it! That's what I fucking see! It looks real!"

I set her down onto her feet. "Show me Pyramid Head."

She turned to point at an empty space in between two trees. "He's just standing there. Casey? Do you see it?"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards my house. "There's nothing there."

"But I see it!"

"Sammy…"

"Fuck, it's coming this way!" Clearly, there was no one there. But she was losing her shit and she was really scared. She looked up at me, pleading with her eyes for me to believe her. I ran a hand through my hair, groaning.

"Run."

She didn't need any prodding and I ran along with her until we had reached my place. As soon as I had closed the door, she had tackled me to the couch and stared into my eyes. "You didn't see him. Why am I going crazy all of a sudden?"

"If I wasn't a complete fucking moron, I would think you have the Slender Sickness," I joked, trying to ease the tension in the room.

She didn't say anything for five whole minutes. "I saw someone leaving with Zack yesterday. After the game. I didn't see his face. But I figured, whatever, it's just his dad. But then this morning, when you showed me the paper and there was an Amber Alert out for him…"

I grabbed her shoulders. "Sammy. Listen to yourself. You are suggesting that Slenderman—a fucking product of someone's imagination—is real and he's in Santa Martina."

She started laughing suddenly and I was somewhat worried before she said, "I'm fucking insane. I'm sorry. I've been such a head case, lately. Just-thanks for that, Casey." She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to my cheek for a few solitary seconds before pulling away to walk a few feet to the couch and collapse on it, exhausted.

I make progress when she's stressed as fuck.

Great.

Of course, about five minutes later, we both got a text on our phones from Danny. She was the first to see what he sent us. Her face with its usual healthy glow became pale and frightened. She shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please tell me that doesn't look like what I think it looks like."

It looked like a faceless creep with tentacles coming from his back. But it could've been anything. The screen was cracked.

Majorly.

"Call Danny," she said softly.

The phone rang nine times before his voicemail greeted me.

_"Yo, you got Urbanski. Leave a message at the—"_

His voice was cut off and a different voice, deep and menacing spoke instead.

_"Always watching."_

**A/N: 6,018 WORDS BAM I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF**

**Did you know that I love Slenderman? Like a lot?**

**I was listening to the Slenderman song and then looking at the Slendy pictures on my phone and I was like "This one would make a nice cover for Fanfiction BRAINSTORM"**

**So that is where this shitstorm came from.**

**BY THE WAY GUYS I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT ALL THAT SLENDERMAN INFORMATION CAME FROM WIKIPEDIA. ITS PRACTICALLY VERBATIM. JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW OKAY? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. Its just that I wanted to make sure everyone understood who Slenderman was. Like a complete comprehension. **

**GUYS I LOVE TYLER PERRY ITS JUST HIS MOVIES MAKE ME EMOTIONAL AND PLUS MADEA IS MY SPIRIT ANIMAL**

***SUNDS – basically sleep paralysis in which some people claim to dream of a hag choking them in their sleep. Your heart rate goes up and you die the end I THINK. Its been a while since I read about it. **

**Please review or I will cry**

**oh and check the forums maybe?**


End file.
